


A Winter Love

by myhamsterisademon



Series: Tumblr Works [8]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamsterisademon/pseuds/myhamsterisademon
Summary: Eugénie is like winter. She is cold and hard and unyielding, and she is barely seventeen. She doesn’t know what true love is – her father is as cold as she is and in everything he does there is a touch of cruelty and contempt, a sneer perpetually on his mouth, money always at hand whenever she has a request.





	A Winter Love

Eugénie is like winter. She is cold and hard and unyielding, and she is barely seventeen. She doesn’t know what true love is – her father is as cold as she is and in everything he does there is a touch of cruelty and contempt, a sneer perpetually on his mouth, money always at hand whenever she has a request. Her father seems to think that one can buy love – but they both know that what he seeks in Eugénie is not love, simply indifference. It would crush her heart, hurt her and, indeed, it used to, when she was a girl in desperate need of sympathy.Thankfully, this did not last long. Eugénie realised that, in her heart, this man’s vulgar opinions matter as little as her own do in  _his_ heart.

And her mother?

Her mother is too busy gambling and living away her life to really associate with a daughter so frighteningly different and, at the same time, similar to her character.

Madame Danglars is a lover of freedom and independence, just like Eugénie. But, perhaps  _because_ of her love for freedom and independence, she is pragmatic and down-to-earth. 

Eugénie is an artist – she seeks beauty, she seeks the light of the evening falling on the blossoming cherry-trees, she notices how the dresses of the ladies twirl and move and whisper while they dance, she wants to remove that tacky golden crown from the hair of  _little mademoiselle-de-quelque-chose_  and replace it with a flower-crown of fresh forget-me-nots.

Eugénie knows Hermine cares for her, but does she love her? Would she miss her, were her daughter to leave forever?

So, at seventeen, Eugénie doesn’t know what true love is, and she thinks that her heart is as cold as her character, unforgiving and unloving. 

Eugénie thinks she will never love and she will never be loved. 

But Eugénie hasn’t met Louise yet.

* * *

Louise, on the contrary, is full of love and warmth. Louise is like springtime, mild and sunny and alight and welcoming, creeping slowly and unexpectedly, making her way into Eugénie’s heart and breaching all the barriers – bringing the joys and ingenuity of her happiness.

Louise is all smiles and shy looks, the flesh of her neck soft and white, her cheeks in a perpetual blush, her long fingers curling themselves around Eugénie’s wrists as she shows her the correct way to hold her hands on the piano – and both of them are aware that mademoiselle Danglars perfectly knows how to do this, and Eugénie first looks at those porcelain hands around her own, mesmerised, and then looks at Louise, her eyes unflinching, and Louise blushes again, lowers her stare, and laughs the tension away.

Eugénie doesn’t laugh but, internally, her heart starts to blossom.

Eugénie is like winter, and Louise is like the snowdrop that glitters and glimmers and shines on the frost – the only flower that can survive in the chill, the only flower, indeed, that snow itself does not kill.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](https://monte-cristo-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/174827087737/not-exactly-a-first-meeting-but-when-have-i) prompt


End file.
